1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-(acyl)-N-(N'-methylenepyrrolidonyl)-2,5-dialkylanilines which are useful as insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,301 describes related N-(acyl-tertiaryamidoalkyl) acetanilides, including N-methylenepyrrolidonyl derivatives, however, these compounds are described as being herbicidially active only.